Selena Gomez
Selena Gomez (born July 22, 1992) plays Alex Russo on Wizards of Waverly Place. Early Childhood Gomez, an only child, was raised in Grand Prairie, Texas. Her father, Ricardo Gomez, is Mexican and her mother, Mandy Teefey, is half Italian. She was named after slain Tejano music singer Selena and has met herfamily. Her mother is a former stage actress. She dated Nick Jonas and HATES Miley Cryus for dating Nick Jonas!!!!! Career Her first role was on Barney & Friends as Gianna. Gomez was discovered by Disney in a nation wide talent search when she was 10 years old. After being discovered by Disney, in 2006, she appeared as Gwen in the second season of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody in the episode A Midsummer's Nightmare. Subsequently, she appeared in 2007 in the second season of Hannah Montana as Mikayla, a pop star who is a rival of Hannah Montana. A Suite Life spinoff, Arwin, was supposed to be the original Gomez vehicle, but was not picked up by Disney. She took part in another pilot before being cast in the lead role of Alex Russo on Wizards of Waverly Place, performing the theme song. The series premiered October 2007 on Disney Channel. She is co-starring as the main character Mary in Another Cinderella Story, a sequel to A Cinderella Story. Gomez contributed a cover of the classic "Cruella de Vil" for the 101 Dalmatians platinum DVD and DisneyMania 6. In 2008, she was shown in the Jonas Brothers music video, "Burnin' Up".She signed an non-exclusive record deal with Hollywood Records just before her 16th birthday. She will be part of a band rather than a solo artist. During an interview at "Target Presents Variety’s Power of Youth", an event she had attended. Selena had stated “Music is another of my passions, I’m working on my first album for Hollywood Records. It’ll be fun dance music, out next summer, and I’ll be doing a national tour." She is very picky when it comes it films.She had rejected a cast role in High School Musical 3: Senior Year. She wants to do something that is different,so that her fans won't get bored of her. Some of the different roles are: Another Cinderella Story, a dancing movie; Horton Hears a Who?, a cartoon; and Wizards of Waverly Place, a sitcom.She will also be starring in Princess Protection Program along side Demi Lovato. Fun Facts *Parents = Mandy Teefey and Stepdad Brian Teefey *Age=17 *Genre(s) = Teen Pop *Instruments = Vocals,Guitar, Drums *Years Active = 2002 - Present *Label(s) = Hollywood Records 2008- present *Associate Acts = Demi Lovato *Best Friend = Demi Lovato *Favorite Color = Green *Favorite Band = Paramore *Star Sign = Cancer *Celebrity Crush = Shia LaBeouf *Favorite Pizza Topping = Cheese, mushrooms, jalapenos *Favorite Thanksgiving food = Stuffings *Favorite subject = Science *Favorite food = Mangoes *Favorite Movies = Alice in Wonderland, The Wizard of Oz *Hobbies = Cheerleading, singing, acting, surfing, skateboarding, saving the enviroment *Favorite Actress = Rachel Anne McAdams *Pets = Four Dogs, including Chip, a mutt Selena rescued from her local animal shelter External Links *Selena Gomez Fan Site. *Info From http://www.wikipedia.com * G